Night of the Hunter
by Dr. Hunteress
Summary: Family conflict in higher places. A girl nicknamed Kit needed help and stumbled upon the Winchester bros. She's not what they were expecting when they first met her and she knows more than she lets on and some of it gets leaked. They drag Castiel into the hunt for the cure for her curse riddled mother, Ma'at, the Egyptian goddess of Justice. Will this end tragic or sweet?


Nightfall surrounded her fast. The only sound heard was intense breathing and boot-clad feet hitting the floor. She was running as fast as possible, with only little breaks in between. Kit didn't want to think about what was chasing her. To keep herself going she looked at the day-old injury on her thigh that died out with a dull leftover pain and remembered why she fled. All the things she thought about as a child, her worst nightmares, coming true. Things she thought impossible, happening at once. She attempted to chuckle but too much breath was being spent on saving her life to run. To calm herself, she started to think of music and play it in her head. After a moment to shuffle through her mental playlist, she thought of "Old time rock and roll". As she thought she would trip at any moment from her legs feeling like they aren't even attached anymore, she decided to take a quick break. She couldn't see too well in the dark anyways, rendering her glasses useless. Unless, however she had night vision glasses. She scoffed at the thought alone. Survival instincts kicked in, and too high on adrenaline to sleep, she attempted to at least walk or slow down a bit so she didn't sweat too much to leave a scent behind, which was probably too late. She couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure, Kit needed someone to help her. Some form of help, whether it is police or some type of partner "in crime". Kit sighed in the darkness of the woods. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she wasn't too far from the next town over. She wanted to just lie down and sink into a bed. She exited the woods and noticed a pretty car parked next to a neglected cemetery not far off to her left. Not sure why there was a well-kept, black classic sitting here but it is pretty suspicious. She crept up to the car while glancing around her to make sure she was safe as she checked it out. She looked at the license plate: CNK-80Q3, it read. Kit really was digging the car, _Impala_, _Damn._ A random '67 Impala sitting next to dead cemetery. Not suspicious at all. She made a casual noise in the back of her throat as she glanced at the entrance and decided to check out the glow coming from further down the dirt path. The sounds of the bugs and other night creatures sounded the night and she hears her heart pounding in her ears as she nears to the glowing which happened to be a fire in a grave. Two men stood at the foot of the grave and looked as if they gotten into a scuffle. A bloody one at that. Kit tried to shuffle closer, not really trying to be stealthy but she was able to stand at least 7 feet away from the two men behind a tree without being noticed. The taller of the two got stiff as the shorter one slightly tilted his head in her direction. The movement startled her. Kit was damned sure she didn't make a sound. She froze and as quiet as possible she emerged from her spot. Maybe they can help her, she thought to herself with a beacon of hope. She learned the hard way, people are seriously hard to trust. Kit walked out from behind the tree and stood 5 feet away. A safe distance, from men who were standing over a blazing grave that she decided would actually be her best bet. They look a bit on edge, and it wasn't the blood covered clothes. The look on their faces and their body language was literally screaming at her. She read them in the awkward silence. She was seemingly a threat to them apparently. They both looked relatively young, but as if forced into adulthood, and not the easy way, they also looked stressed. The taller one, with the seriously overgrown hair, and are those sideburns? had equally as the shorter one, more frown lines than laugh lines on his face. His face contorted as she noticed, he kind of looked like a puppy, the baby brother even though he towered over her. She drank in how they looked rugged yet they looked like they should be friendly. The Shorter one, who she noted was also painfully bowlegged, had a bit more of a chiseled face as if he were carved by a skilled artist, he kind of screamed rebel and prankster, "bite me" and "I screwed your sister" all while saying, "I won't hesitate to strike first." She was guessing they should be related because not even the best of friends could share a look of all knowing tell-tale. They glanced at her as if she shouldn't be real as they reached behind their backs to pull out something. She turned her attention to the gun pointed directly at her forehead as calmly as possible, while letting some discomfort slip onto her face. She noticed the shorter one was swift and agile enough to get in her face under 30 seconds without much movement. The giant, she decided to call him, looked uncomfortable when the Ken doll decided it was cool to point deadly objects at people and completely sane. As quietly and as deadly as possible, 'Ken' practically growled at her with disgust overly evident on his face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't plant this bullet in your skull, you lowlife piece of-"

"Dean! Chill. It's not- she's..safe. She would have tried to pull something already if she wasn't."

The 'giant' saved her life and she wanted to simply lay kisses on his dirty, little face for that. She shifted her uneasy glare between this "Dean" and the 'Giant'. Her eyes rested back on Dean, who's intense stare was trying to bore a hole into her face with his pretty eyes. _What the hell?_ She squinted up at him, eyes already going bad without her glasses.

"Sam, shut up, I know what I'm doing," His eyes didn't leave hers. "Who are you and what do you want?"

A scoff was sounded in the background, "Smooth."

Kit was getting skirmish under his glare as she attempted to inch back with the growing fear. She felt an intense wave of emotions suddenly as she contorted her face.

"She's not going to answer unless you remove the gun from her face, Dean. She's obviously harmless. Come on." Dean dropped his gun and pressed his lips together, still tense. He shot a look at Sam. Sam approached Kit and put a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. Weird.

"Look, I'm sorry for my brother, I'm Sam and this is Dean." He tilted his head down so he could see her better. It seemed that he was giving her puppy eyes, if she didn't know any better. So they _were_ brothers. She ducked her head down a bit shy. She raked her dirt covered hands through her straight hair and out of her face and began with a shaky sigh of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Uh, I'm Kit," she let out quietly.

Dean grunted as he gave her a once over, eyes lingering on her leg. Sam nodded and reached his hand out for shake, that she hesitantly gave. Her hand dwarfed his by a huge amount.

"Hi, Kit. Um, mind telling us why you were hiding out behind that tree?"

She shifted her eyes and looked away, scared as she opened her mouth to explain her predicament as a loud wail sounded then a voice following after. They looked at Kit as she went rigged, eyes wide and she lunged forward towards the brothers and grabbed Dean's gun before he could react. She spun around and surveyed the area before taking a few cautious steps forward.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty kat. Come out wherever you are," a feminine voice shrieked in the night and echoed in the nearby forest but it still sounded far.

Dean hissed, "Sonova- what are you doing? Sam. Safe, Sam? She's safe? She just took my gun."

Sam looked bewildered and alert before grabbing a spear gun out of the duffle bag sitting by the grave and tossed it to Dean. Sam picked up a rifle and loaded it.

"What are we up against?" Kit glanced back at Sam and Dean with the best poker-face the brother's seen.

"My Mother."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry. What?" Dean stepped up to Kit and simply looked at her. No registered emotion in his eyes that she could see without her glasses on but she was sure she saw something flicker on his face. "Are you telling me your mother did that to your leg? Are we dealing with an abusive mother here or-"

She simply shook her head. "Not abusive. Crazy, very other-worldly. I don't have the right word for her-demonic? It just isn't her. But yes she did do this to my leg."

Dean looked at Sam with set eyes.

"What is up with you guys, are you having a conversation telepathically?"

Dean looked back over Kit's head with a determined glare and fought back a laugh, "Snarky, I like. Look, we're going to take care of this," he looked down at her with soft eyes, "Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

The brothers set forth ahead of Kit as she just tried to registered what happened.

She chuckled, and they looked back at her. Deep identical frowns etched on their faces.

"I'm sorry. Uh I think you don't understand what you're up against." She tried to say.

"I think you don't know what you're up against," Dean rebutted, looking rather cocky.

"_No_. You _really_ don't understand. She isn't-"

"Listen Kit, I am flattered by your cute concern for us but we've got this under control, okay?"

He slowly made his way to her and knelt down. He grabbed her leg and forced her to sit on the nearest headstone.

"You go on ahead, Sammy."

Sam nodded and quietly made his way down the dirt path.

"You're weird, you know that?" Dean said as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut her jeans above the injury. Kit jolted as the Jeans were ripped from her thigh, she protested.

"How..hey, I liked those jeans."

"You came up to two guys you don't even know and I'm gunna take a wild guess and say you wanted help. And now they're your favorite shorts." He slapped the good leg he smiled while ripping the other side to match then inspecting the wound. It was still bleeding and she didn't flinch when he poked around it.

"Come on I have stuff to patch you up in my car."

"Oh, that's your car? Sweet."

He swiveled his head towards her as his eyebrows shot up. "Oh." A proud grin spread on his face. "Well, yeah. Thanks. She's a beaut, isn't she? I call her 'baby'." He looked sheepishly at Kit as they approached the Impala. Kit was smiling from ear to ear not aware of the stare Dean was giving her. How is she able to smile with a hole in her thigh? How the hell old is she anyways? So many questions were running through his head. He was sure his brother had more. She wasn't even struggling to walk, the pain probably subsided. He took the opportunity that she was ogling properly at his baby to get some alcohol to clean her wound and a bandage for a temporary fix up.

"Hey this is only for now. I promise later I'll patch you up good, got it?"

She nodded silently as another howl and yelling sounded in the night, gunshots following and more yelling. Kit's head shot up and she frantically scanned the area. She tried to get up to run to the sound but Dean grunted at her and pushed her back down in the driver-side of the car and proceeded to kneel in front of her. He eyed her face as she dropped it out of view in defeat and made sure her hair covered her face. He bit his lip contemplating and let out a sigh,

"Hey." She looked up, face blank.

"Look at me," he paused to make sure she looked him dead in his eyes, even if she already

looked much so.

"Don't worry. My brother will make sure your mom is okay."

"I'm not worried about her."

"What do you mean?" He knitted his brows together, trying to understand without much success.

"I'm more worried about your brother, Sam."

Dean busied himself with cleaning her wound.

"Hold on to my shoulder if it gets too much for you." He poured the alcohol on the deep gash on her thigh. She hissed and threw herself forward as a string of profanities found a way from her lips following with some foreign words. Dean would have looked at her with concern but she looked too amusing. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails in and shot him a glare as she tried to twist away and punched his arm. He grabbed her leg and put it back into the position he needed her in if she wanted to be fixed. He tried to reach for the bandage he threw into the backseat and that's when he saw Sam running back. Sam scrunched his face up as he approached and looked down at Dean, who was still on his haunches in front of Kit. Who also still had her hands on his shoulders.

"You, uh, been drinking and seducing again?"

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to muster an annoyed look but failed and Kit watched with amusement the interaction between the brothers.

"No, just fixing our damsel in distress."

"Hey, I'm not-"

"Save it."

"But-"

"_So_... Sammy, how's mama-bear doin' over there?"

Kit shut up and pouted. Sam raised his brows at Dean and Kit but didn't say anything during their interaction but coughed to cover a laugh.

"Uh, she certainly was, er, other-worldly. But, you know, she wasn't what I was really expecting."

Dean looked at Kit who stuck her tongue at him. He made a face back.

"Hey, Kitty, mind explaining what you meant?"

"See. I would but I can't. Don't call me that."

"Whoa there, Wikipedia. I didn't need the whole definition."

"Not here, doofus. Somewhere safe."

"She's actually right, Dean. We can't stay here. I didn't get her but I did manage to scare her off. And I don't doubt that she'll be back."

"Ugh, you guys kill me. And you want to bring this up now? Thanks."

He stands up and pauses to roll something over in his head. While he tries to reach around Kit for the bandages, Sam tries to spark some questions that's plagued his mind. But Dean makes this hard cause he choose to get in her personal space and practically climb around her for the bandages that fell under the seat. He let a few curses fly as he fumbles and Kit apparently can't really move anyways but her face is flushed as she wears an adorable flustered expression. Obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity of his body, she tries to twist so its not crazy weird but somehow when he finally got the bandages and she moved herself they ended up nose to nose and they both jumped. Dean hit his head in the Impala and Kit kept apologizing. It was a cute scene but he really wanted to know how old she was. It was bothering him for some reason. She looked young, like teenager, but something was telling him otherwise. So Sam cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, uh, Kit, are you ever going to give us a proper introduction?"

"I would say the same for you guys, no? Soon, I suppose. _Ouch_! Hey assbutt, that hurt."

"Assbutt? Really?" Dean and Sam both exchanged looks.

"Fair enough."

"Good as new."

"For now."

"Yeah. For- whatever. Come on, I need a beer," he threw everything in the trunk while Sam helped Kit to the back seat to stretch her leg.


End file.
